MacMyth/Roleplay
This is a Roleplay for the wolves in the MacMyth Clan Roleplay Yamone went hunting, and heard rustling in the bushes. He listened closely: Walk walk walk walk walk walk JUMP! Walk walk walk... ''It was a squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif A Snowy owl suddenly landed beside Yamone, and then it shifted. It became taller, and its wings and talons turned into four legs. His beak enlarged and shifted into a muzzle, his eyes turned green and ears sprouted from his head. Finally, blue fur sprouted from the white and black plumage unitl light stood next to Yamone. "Evening, Yamone." said the cerulean coloured male wolf.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Shhh... I'm trying to listen," Yamone tried to find out where the squirrel was. ''Nuts! Nuts nuts nuts nuts nuts... Gonna crack nuts... Yum yum yum yum yum... Down the tree down down down... http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight then shifted into a blue squirrel. "I can help you. I'll keep it busy." Flight scurried into the bushes, and stood some distance from the red squirrel. "Hey!" the squirrel looked up. "You're blue" it said over chewing the acorn. "Why blue?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone spotted Flight's blue pelt, and caught the squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight chirruped in his squirrel voice, and then leapt into the air, shifting into a Ural owl. He hooted, and flew off.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone went to the clan with his squirrel. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight.flew in the air, relishing the feeling of flight. He was called Flight because he loved turning into owls and other birds. The first thing he had turned into was an owlet when he was a newborn pup.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yamone set the squirrel down and bit into it. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Tytus padded around camp, looking for Flight. CITY LIGHTS 23:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Tytus!" Flight lighted down beside her. In all forms, the only thing that gave him away to the wolves he knew was the single tuft of his fur and a dyed blue feather he sported on a chain around his neck. As a Screech owl, he had gotten a chain off the magpie trader. "Want to fly?" Flight shifted into a Snowy.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 15:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Mano who was watching secretly,mischeviously teleported on top of Flight, knocking him down. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Flight let out a half amused, half annoyed churr.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 14:19, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tytus smiled and shifted into a snowy owl, nodding. CITY LIGHTS 21:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Flight beat his wings, and lifted into the air. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Tytus followed with a rusty start. "Its been a while." She churred and spiraled through the air. CITY LIGHTS 03:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "You know me." Flight hooted, flipping upside down in the air. "I'm always an animal or bird of sorts. Owl, dove, raven. Anything I can think of." Flight shifted into a Boreal owl, then back into a Snowy. He could be anything he wanted; a fish, a normal Dire wolf, even a worm or mosquito (though they weren't on his top ten shape shifters list). He could keep or change the colour of himself into the real animal's. He could be a hagsfiend or a vyrrwolf, but he only tried that when there was no one around. He had turned into a hagsfiend chick once as a pup and had almost made his mother die with terror. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 10:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) (Whenever Yamone gets those headaches, he gets short glimpses of the future, and without realizing it, he chants out a riddle subconsciously about those glimpses.) Yamone continued to eat his squirrel, when he had another headache. He howled in pain, and finally, he collapsed. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Yamone's collapsed." Flight began a spiral. "Again. He's always getting these headaches." He hovered above him, shifting into an Eagle owl to fan him with his wings. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 16:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Mano lays next to Yamone and pretends to be having a headache too, with almost a perfect impression. He bursts out laughing in a series of small yips. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 22:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Flight shifted back into a wolf so he could roll his eyes. Owls couldn't move their eyes in their sockets, so he had to shift into another animal to do this. Flight gave him a light, friendly cuff on the head, and then turned to Yamone. "You okay then, Yamone?" ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 22:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Yamone blinks and gasps. He whispers quietly and hauntingly, "Forever we have stayed, far far away. The normal wolves, they see. We can never ever be, forever free." ''(I know I suck at poems) Yamon shook his head and got up. "What did I say thid time?" (Normally he would say things like an elk herd nearby or something.) http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Flight felt haunted by the words. "Uh... something about normal wolves seeing, never be forever free..."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Yamone was confused. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Uh... I don't know." Flight shrugged. "It's probably a shenanigan."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone frowned. "What did I say?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I told you." Flight rolled his eyes. "Something about other wolves seeing, never being free. I didn't hear all of it."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Okay. But if it was a shenanigan, then I wouldn't say it," Yamone said, seriously. "I think we should be careful." Yamone listened to Flight's thoughts. He was thinking about when he turned into a hagsfiend as a pup. "You were only a pup then, Flight. You didn't know any better." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I don't really care." Sniffed Flight. "I couldn't really control it then. It took a few moons for me to control what I shift into. I'm off." Flight turned, and took off into the air as a Tawny owl.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Lupus. He needs to learn how to calm down," Yamone said quietly. He padded to his den. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif ''Calm down, mate. I'm fine, you just overreact. Flight heard Yamone as he flew. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yamone heard Flight. He turned around slowly, glared at him, and plopped in his den. Sometimes I really wished I didn't have this power, ''he thought. ''Oh really? ''"Who's there?" he got up and looked around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Frustrated and tired, Flight settled in a burrow as a Burrowing owl. He sighed. ''Sometimes I just wish I could be an owl that could turn into a wolf. He closed his eyes.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 04:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Mano chases down a hare, teleporting in front of it, the hare running right into him. He made quick work of it,as he was a fairly strong pup. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 20:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flight opened his eyes. He was suprised at how comfortable he felt as a Burrowing owl. The burrow made him feel safe, secure, hidden. He walked out of the burrow, shifting back into a wolf. He stretched, hearing his bones click. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Tytus caught up with Flight and shifted into a cougar. "Whats on your mind?" CITY LIGHTS 21:24, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Flight shifted back into a Burrowing owl. "Thinking how comfortable.I am as a Burrowing owl." He sighed.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 21:31, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "But your heart lies with being a wolf." Tytus replied wisley. CITY LIGHTS 21:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:MacMyth